Have Mercy
by LinaOso
Summary: An extension of the scene between Catherine and Henry at the end of 2.10 Mercy. Yes, I went there. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Reign.

AN: This was started a while ago, but this is actually the third version and written on this night in only a few hours. Apologies for everything wrong with it, but I just felt hella guilty for giving you all a really sad chapter of Stoking Embers earlier, so this is my apology. I don't know what's going to happen with Catherine and Henry, but this scene gave my little Cathry shipper heart so much to live for. I don't even know if it's okay, but I hope you enjoy the read!

_"__I…want you…back."_

Catherine had whispered what he'd needed to hear. Sliding his knee between her thighs, he pressed against her pleasure before kissing her once more. Confused beyond measure, but unwilling to let go of the one she loved and lost, she kissed him with a fire that hadn't touched her heart in a long time. His tongue graced hers with rough caresses and she answered him back in kind. He was gone, but he was so real to her. She could see him, _feel_ him, and the way he was touching her—it was just like it always had been between them. Nearly letting out a whine as he took his mouth away from hers, her breathing hitched when he ripped the shoulder of her nightgown down to treasure her flushed skin. His arm above her head on her pillow, near clawing at the thing as he worshiped her shoulder moving to her neck. Mewling beneath him, Catherine's hands reached for everything she could. Henry had always been a fit man, but feeling the hard planes of his body against her, it was nearly too much. Sliding his hand down to her breast, he cupped her flesh, loving the feel of her nipple hardening beneath his hand. He gave her a squeeze and smiled at the little groan he earned in response. Her skin was soft and fragrant just as he'd remembered, but he needed more.

"Catherine, my darling Catherine, sit up. I need this nightgown off of you. I need to see you, all of you." His wife shook her head and tried to draw him back to her mouth. He gave her a peck to those petals he adored, and moved to be above her. Tracing her jaw in love, he asked her with a bit of a worried brow, "What is it, darling? Why won't you let me see you?"

Another shake of her head. "Just kiss me, Henry."

"Please? I miss looking at you. I want to feel your skin against mine like that summer at the lake." He tickled her collar bone with his tongue, loving how she writhed.

"That was a long time ago, caro."

"I want you. Can't you tell?" He pushed himself against her once more.

Catherine couldn't help but smile. "I can, and I want you as well."

Henry ripped off the blanket that covered them both, causing his wife to gasp. "Then let me have you in all ways."

"You won't…"

"I will. I've always thought you beautiful, mia Caterina."

Helpless to the way he made her feel, she let her husband take up the hem of her nightgown and push it up the length of her body. She felt so exposed without anything, not even the blanket, to cover herself. Henry knelt above her when she was finally revealed and gazed at her in awe. _Perfect_. Brushing his fingertips along her side and underneath her breast, he circled her peaks lovingly before heading downwards once again. Her breathing coming short as his fingers passed her navel, Catherine grasped at the sheets when he reached the juncture of her thighs. Warm and wet, she was more than ready for him, but Henry reveled in her sex however much his cock wanted to be buried in her. Teasing her center with a trained finger, he watched as she squirmed under him, her back arching and her hips tilting. His Catherine was gorgeous. Bending over her form for another kiss, he entered her mouth with his tongue as he slipped a finger inside of her core. Henry drank in the delicious gasp that escaped her as he made love to her with his hand. He wasn't sure if she'd taken a lover since he'd been gone, but he didn't want to hurt her at their reunion.

Her soft walls were tight against his fingers, even tighter when he eased another inside. Catherine hissed at the pleasure of her man taking care of her. No one could touch her soul quite like her Henry and she sighed into his kiss as his tongue mimicked his fingers inside of her. Her hands going to grip his shoulders and hold him to her, she shivered in anticipation as those talented fingers left her and she felt the head of him nestle at her opening. Their groans ran low and long as he sheathed himself into her welcoming body. Keeping her in his embrace when he'd finally encased himself in her love, they both took a moment to catch their breath. Deep inside her already, he needed a little more. Taking up her leg, he kissed the inside of her knee before lifting it up to rest at his shoulder. The angle and depth here was even better and she moaned happily that he could still fill her this way. She didn't feel so empty now that her lover was back in her arms. Running his hand up and down the length of the thigh against his chest, Henry pushed deeper into her and she answered him back with a rolling of her hips. Her hazel eyes had melted to honey as she watch her Henry make love to her.

His dark brown eyes had gone to a blackness only matched by the ink she used for matters of state. There was always such an intensity in him, a seriousness that came out when they made love. All his focus was on her, on _them_ and there seemed to be nothing that would ever rip him from her when they were together like this. Her hands had moved to his face, wanting to keep his eyes on her as he pulled out and plunged back inside. Turning his head to kiss her palms, he looked into her eyes with all the love he had in his heart. Her golden eyes matched her golden heart and he loved her all the more for everything she'd ever given to him in their years together. There were many things that she'd hidden from him in the past, but when they made love she was an open book and oh, how he read her. A passionate woman in all senses of the word, when she felt, she felt deeply and it was glorious to see. It was one of his very favorite parts of being her husband. Letting his lips caress her the skin of her neck, he worked his way down for his prize. Pulling an erect rosebud into his mouth, he swirled his tongue over her just like he remembered she liked. He was rewarded for his attention with her arching her back and his Catherine meeting his thrust with one of her own.

With each movement of his hips, he felt himself rising. The heat in her eyes spurred him to action and taking his cues from her, moved faster and harder and deeper within her. He needed this, she needed this. Lips parted slightly, gaze hazy with lust, Catherine brought herself up to meet him again and again. She wanted him more than ever before. He was most cherished by her, everything she ever wanted. He was here and he was hers and nothing was more incredible than the feeling he was creating inside of her. Nails biting into his skin, she used him as leverage to give kisses and nips to his neck and face. The faster he rocked into her the more fervent and desperate the tension between them became. When her eyes fluttered shut, he bit at the thigh against his chest to get her to look at him again. His Queen's eyes had flown open in shock, and he'd kissed her in apology, but there was nothing for it. He needed to see her shatter before him. Her name was coming quickly on his lips now as he felt his time approaching. Kissing her neck and taking her ear into his mouth he asked in a strained voice if she was ready. He'd hold off for her if she needed it, but oh _Lord_, was he on the edge.

Desperate to have him, Catherine nodded against him, her hips moving frantically with his as she felt the tension within herself start to unravel. _More. Henry, more._ And he gave it to her. A second bout of energy at her calling his name, he doubled his efforts to bring his wife the pleasure she sought. Her bed was shaking, the headboard hitting the wall as they raced together towards their climax. Meeting him at the top of that mountain, Catherine went over first and pulled her Henry down after her. His love filled her as he growled out her name into her neck, her own sounds stifled into his shoulder as she came. Pumping his hips into her to help her ride it out, Henry kissed every part of her he could reach in between his words of affection. _You're amazing, Catherine. You always have been. Gorgeous and brilliant and I want more of you. Darling, I've missed you terribly. _Hearing him, having him holding her after her high instead of rolling off and getting dressed, Catherine was incredibly happy. After a while, she felt him shift off of her and onto his side of the bed before retrieving the blanket he'd thrown off earlier and pulling it up and over the two of them.

AN: So, there's that. Hope you enjoyed it! Dedicated to the squad. Yall know who you are.


End file.
